In Her Shadow
by Sorceress of Magic
Summary: Karie has always been in her older sister's shadow so when she got older she walked away. As the 2008 Diva Search winner can Karie make a name for herself while her sis lurks in the shadows? OC Karie x John Cena
1. Diva Search Winner

In Her Shadow

**In Her Shadow**

Chapter 1: Diva Search Winner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the diva search contestants and Karie of course!

"We have been watching these beautiful wannabe divas compete in challenge after challenge for the past few weeks and it's almost time to crown the winner. But first let's welcome back all 8 finalists." Todd Grisham stated, the crowd cheers "Aubrey Hunter, Mary Burke, Cassandra Carter, Serena Soars, Jessica Stone, Lilly Tavares, Roxie McDaniel and Karie Rose." He introduced as the girls walked out to the ring.

"Roxie and Karie, please step over here." Todd directed the girls to the spot beside him.

"As for the rest of the finalists, I would like you to voice your final opinions about the two remaining diva search contestants beside me." He went on handing each girl the mic

"Karie, you're going to go far, girl. Roxie you can't have an attitude in the WWE." Cassandra stated

"Don't listen to her Rox, you'll make it. Karie, face it, Roxie's the stronger girl." Aubrey voiced

"Roxie, you are the most amazing person I've ever met and I hope that the world realizes that. Karie, I have nothing against you, I just think Roxie has this." Lilly announced

"Karie, you just aren't unique enough to win, Roxie is." Jessica explained

"Karie, you're going to make it because it's us against them. Roxie, I don't think you have what it takes." Mary voiced

"Roxie, you are a good competitor, but Karie is going to win this hands down." Serena stated

"Well America, looks the votes are split." Todd stated as the crowd cheered "Maybe one of the superstars decide." He went on and moments later My time is now started and John Cena walked out to the ring

"Excuse me all you beautiful ladies, are these our two finalists?" John asked Todd eyeing both Karie and Roxie. All the finalists looked star struck except for Karie, who simply smiled.

"John, as the WWE Champion, will you please do the honors of congratulating our newest diva?" Todd asked politely

"Congratulations to this year's diva search winner…KARIE ROSE!!" John shouted as confetti streamed down from the ceiling of the arena. All the finalists gave Karie a hug but Roxie protested. Even John gave Karie a big hug that made her blush a little. The cameras cut to commercial and everyone exited the ring and went backstage.

"Congrats to all you finalists, we hope to see you in the future and a special congrats to our new diva!" Vince McMahon stated walking up to where everyone was. "Ms. Rose, you're free to go tonight but come to my office first thing tomorrow."

"Yes Mr. McMahon." Karie answered obediently as he walked away "So now where do I go?" she directed the question to John

"I have a match next, I'll drive you to the hotel we all stay at when I'm done." John offered

"Thanks. Your match is next right?" Karie asked curiously

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, I have to warm up. You can go hang out with the divas til I get back aiight?" John explained taking off in another direction. Karie walked around lost for the next five minutes until she ran into two blonde divas.

"Hey sweetie, are you lost?" Michelle McCool asked sweetly

"Yeah, could you tell me where the divas locker room is?" Karie asked

"Sure we'll take you there. Are you new?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah I just won Diva Search, I'm Karie Rose." Karie stated putting out her hand

"I'm Michelle McCool." Michelle stated returning the gesture

"Technically she is new too." Torrie stated giggling

"What she means is I just traded here from Smack down 4 months ago." Michelle defended herself. "She is the gossip queen incase you wondered." She went on with a smirk

"Actually my name is Torrie Wilson. Why do you want to go to the locker room anyway?" Torrie asked

"To watch the next match until my ride gets ready." Karie stated

"Ooh its Cena verses Triple H, let's go!" Torrie nudged her good friend and new friend in the locker room.

"Eeek!" Karie shrieked as Triple H did his Double a Spine buster to Cena.

"I guess we know who someone's rooting for." Michelle teased

"Well yeah, he's kind of my ride." Karie stated truthfully. As if he just received a boost of energy, Cena countered the Pedigree into an FU and pinned Triple H.

"Yay!" all three girls cheered. They rushed to the gorilla position to greet the victor.

"Congratulations!" Karie stated giving John a hug as big as the one he gave her earlier

"Thanks" he stated as he hugged her back. "Did you make some new friends?"

"Yep Michelle and Torrie!" Karie answered proudly

"Cool, just let me go grab my stuff and then I'll take you to the hotel." John stated

"Wait, we should go to the club to celebrate!" Torrie proposed

"I'm game, how bout you Karie?" John asked

"Sounds good to me how bout you Michelle?" Karie asked

"Yeah let's go get ready!" Michelle stated leaving with Torrie

"Aiight meet us at the club in twenty minutes." John called after the blond divas. In the diva search contestant's hotel room, Karie changed into a denim miniskirt, a blue and white halter top and blue heels.

"Wow you look beautiful!" John exclaimed as Karie walked out of the room

"You don't look so bad yourself." Karie complimented John's attire: a white dress shirt and dark denim jeans.

"Thanks, you ready to go?" John asked eying her

"Yep" Karie stated grabbing her purse and throwing her short hair into a messy bun.


	2. Karoke Night

In Her Shadow

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, my computer has issues! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my very first story and I hope I didn't lose you. Special thanks to HardyxGirl for being the first person ever to place me as a favorite author and favorite story. Hope you enjoy! 333**

Chapter 2: Karaoke Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the diva search contestants and Karie of course!

They got into his rental car and arrived at the club to see Torrie and Michelle all dressed up. Michelle was wearing an orange halter dress and Torrie was wearing a hot pink baby doll dress. The four of them walked into the club only to find Jillian singing "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears on stage.

"Please someone make her stop?" Kelly Kelly begged

"What's going on?" Karie asked curiously

"It's open mic night. Who are you? I'm Kelly by the way." Kelly stated all in one breath

"Breathe Kel. This is Karie, she just won Diva Search." Michelle explained

"Hey, the three of us should go up there!" Torrie suggested about herself, Michelle and Karie.

"Us?" Michelle asked nervously

"Yeah, it will be fun!" Torrie answered linking arms with the girls and walking towards the stage.

"John?!" Karie pleaded

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. No one can do worse than Jillian." John joked. The trio was backstage deciding on a song.

"Okay what song should we sing?" Michelle asked

"Something not too slow but not too fast." Torrie answered

"Hey how about _Girl Can Rock_ by Hilary Duff? I know most of the lyrics already." Karie suggested.

"Okay!" Michelle and Torrie exclaimed. The trio got the song set up and faced the crowd awaiting the lyrics to appear on the screen and the music to start.

"Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's coming to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right" Karie sang

Chorus:  
"It's in my heart, it's in my head  
That's what I said  
Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girl can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock" All three girls sang their hearts out following Karie's lead.

The trio continued singing the rest of the song and received a standing ovation from the whole club. Even Jillian was in shock. The trio left the stage with smiles plastered on their faces.

"You guys did great!" John stated hugging each of them

"Karie was amazing!" Michelle gushed

"We were all amazing." Karie stated calmly

"Hey guys, we're going to go do a song now so find a partner." Kelly stated walking towards the stage with Layla and Brooke.

Torrie grabbed some random guy and led him to the dance floor.

"Hey Michelle what do you say you come dance with Jamie Noble because we both know you want to?" Jamie asked smugly. Michelle sighed

"Sure Jamie, I'd love to." Michelle stated with fake enthusiasm as she walked off in the direction of the dance floor with Jamie following close behind.

"May I have this dance?" John asked the remaining diva showing off his irresistible dimples

"Yes you may." Karie blushed and smiled, taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor

The extreme trio was on stage awaiting their song, _Who Loves You_, by Lindsay Lohan.

"I can tell you things nobody knows

I been everywhere nobody goes

But nothing gets me off the way that you do

You drive me crazy when you step in the room." Kelly started

"Something bout your lips, something bout your kiss

Something bout your eyes, keeps you on my mind

Thought it was nothing, turns out it's something

You're the one who keeps me up every night." Layla belted

Chorus:

"Who who? Who who loves you?

Who who? Who who loves you?

I think I do. I think I do!" All three girls continued the song as their friends danced to the upbeat song.

John and Karie happened to be dancing close and not paying attention to the two blondes giving them full attention. Torrie and Michelle whispered back and forth giggling madly. As the song ended the crowd erupted in applause and everyone stopped dancing except John and Karie, who weren't aware of their surroundings. When they finally stopped, they joined their curious friends at the table for a few drinks. A few hours later they decided to leave.

"Ay Kar, you ready to go?" John asked Karie

"Yea I'm ready, let's go." Karie answered. They said their goodbyes and had gotten into the car John had rented.

Karie looked out of the window for most of the ride. Thinking about these past nine weeks in Diva Search and finally being the winner. About the friends and enemies she had made in the contest and rooming together. And then it hit her…

"John, where am I going to stay?" Karie questioned "They cleaned out the Diva Search room I was in before and it's too late to get a new room!"

"Um, I share with my friend Randy but he's been staying with his girlfriend so you can stay with me if you want." John proposed

"Thank you so much John!" Karie leaned over and hugged John as he parked the car. Once inside the hotel room they found that Karie's stuff had been moved there already. Karie took over the bathroom and got ready for bed, and when she got out John did the same. They got into the separate beds and faced each other.

"John?" Karie whispered

"Yea Kar?" John answered

"Are you going to come with me to my meeting tomorrow?" Karie asked

"Of course I am, Vince is probably just going to talk to you about your first storyline and stuff, but I'll be there." John reassured

"Thanks. Well goodnight, see you tomorrow." Karie stated turning over.

"Yeah, see you in a few hours!" John joked drifting off to sleep

**Next Chapter: Karie and John get surprised at what Vince has up his sleeve.**


	3. New Storyline

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long but there will be more updates now that its summer. I'm going to be adding to this story and posting others soon so keep a look out. Thanx to all who reviewed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one. 333**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Karie**

Chapter 3: New Storyline

"John stop!" Karie giggled as she woke up to John tickling her.

"Come on Kar Bear, you gotta get up." John ordered pulling Karie off the bed

"Whatever you say Doc" Karie exclaimed as jumped in the shower and got dressed

"Doc?" John questioned when she got out

"Yea, the Dr. of Thuganomics! God don't you know your own nickname?" Karie teased playfully pushing him and walking away. John went over to where she was and began tickling her again. They were interrupted by Karie's cell phone ringing. Karie broke away and answered it.

"Hello Ms. Rose, I am just calling to make sure you haven't forgotten about your meeting Mr. McMahon this morning…" Jonathan Coachman stated

"Yes sir, I'll be right there." Karie stated then said goodbye

"See now you made me late!" Karie whined

"I'm so sorry!" John teased as he brushed past her out the door.

"You going to drive?" Karie asked

"Yea let's go." John stated as the pair took off in the rental car. They arrived and Coach greeted them at the door.

"Ms. Rose I see you have an escort." Coach teased leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat both of you." Vince stated

"I'm very glad you asked Mr. Cena to join you. Now I have a plan for Karie involving both of you." Vince went on as Karie and John looked at each other then at Vince confused.

"John, would you say that the two of you have good chemistry?" Vince asked

"Yea" John answered without a second thought

"And Karie, do you think that the two of you will be able to get along easily?" Vince asked

"Yea, of course" Karie answered also quickly

"So my plan is for Karie to be involved in a romantic storyline…with you John! Isn't it a great idea? Of course it is!" Vince answered his own rhetorical question

"I get to be in a storyline with John?" Karie asked

"Precisely. We've got your schedule for the next week printed out so stick to it. You have to be ready for your debut next week and you have less time to prepare than any other diva. Good luck." Vince stated handing Karie her schedule as John and Karie proceeded to leave the chairman's office.

"Let me look at this schedule." John stated

_Schedule:_

_Tuesday: today, receive storyline_

_Wednesday: storyline hype, autograph signing with John _

_Thursday: photo shoot_

_Friday: create entrance_

_Saturday: visit stylist and image consultant_

_Sunday: rest up for debut_

_Monday: debut!!_

**Next Chapter: Karie's first week in the WWE.**


	4. First Week

A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and here's a new one for ya enjoy

**A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and here's a new one for ya enjoy! Sorry it took so long but it's long to get you caught up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Karie**

Chapter 4: First Week

_Wednesday:_

Karie woke up early and decided to wake John up by tickling him. Karie looked over to the other bed and saw the sheets covering a muscular body so she started to tickle him. All of a sudden he woke up screaming and Karie just stared at him.

"Oh my god, you're not John!" Karie shrieked

"Oh my god, I don't know u!" Randy shouted. Just then John walked out of the bathroom chuckling.

"Oh so I see you two have met." John stated smiling

"Randy this is Karie, Karie; this is my best friend Randy." John introduced the pair. John walked over to where Karie stood near the bed and whispered in her ear.

"Karie, you will never be able to surprise me!" John stated smirking

"I will someday, mark my words!" Karie replied confidently. They both got dressed and headed downtown for John's autograph signing. Karie sat next to John and watched the children's faces light up when he smiled at them. Karie couldn't help but smile at the children's idol superstar.

"Um…Mr. Cena…who's that?" a small girl, Wendy, asked pointing at Karie

"Call me John sweetheart. And this beautiful lady next to me…" John stated putting his arm around Karie. "…Is Karie Rose, one of my close friends and the newest WWE Diva."

"Oh, she's pretty…your pretty!" Wendy

"Awe, thanks sweetie, so are you." Karie stated sweetly

"When are you gonna start being in matches?" Wendy asked curiously

"Soon, very soon, but you'll just have to watch every week to see." Karie teased. An older woman walked up to the table and pulled Wendy's hand.

"Come on Wendy, stop bothering the superstars, their very busy." The woman stated pulling her away

"Bye sweetie!" "Bye" Karie and John stated at the same time

"You were really good with her. She might be a future fan of yours." John stated

"Wow my first fan!!" Karie smiled at the thought

"Nah, you know I'm your first fan." John showed off his dimples as they packed up and prepared to leave.

_Thursday:_

The next morning Karie was talking with Michelle on the phone.

"So what do I wear to a photo shoot?" Karie asked

"Wear anything that makes you comfortable, they give the clothes to wear." Michelle explained. John walked into the room where they were talking.

"Hey, you ready to go play dress up?" John teased

"What you have a problem with dress up?" Karie teased back

"Nah, it's just they put divas in so many more outfits then they do us guys so it takes much longer." John explained

"Well then I guess you don't wanna see my photo shoot." Karie stated pouting

"Nah I'll stay only cuz it's you." John stated. Karie smiled.

They went to the shoot and immediately the photographer had Karie dragged off to wardrobe, hair and makeup. The first outfit was a cute sexy outfit that would be her picture on . They had her wear a baby blue and purple baby doll top with tan short shorts. They put her blond, medium length hair (looks kind of like old Hilary Duff, color and all) straight out. They told her to pose naturally which meant standing against the wall looking back at the camera with a big smile. A few pictures later and everyone was impressed.

"Beautiful, perfect, just what we were trying for." Abigail Trenton, the photographer stated. She called Karie over to the screen to check out the shots.

"Wow they're…they're…" Karie stated breathlessly

"Gorgeous!" John finished for her.

Abigail had her go back and get into her bathing suit for the shoot. It was a lime green and pink tankini. Abigail loved how it looked on her but the WWE requests bikinis so she had to get a bikini at least for the shoot. This one was an orange top with a yellow flower and a yellow bottom with orange ruffles. Abigail, John, and everyone else in the room loved both outfits.

"Just one more outfit for now okay sweetheart!" Abigail assured

Karie was placed in a black skirt with light and dark pink plaid separations and a white belt. Her top was a light pink tank top with a black tank top overlapping. That tank top had a dark pink heart covered by a light pink star so you could see them both. This was Karie's punk outfit and she fell in love with it.

After changing back into her regular clothes Karie and John got ready to leave.

"Thank you so much!" Karie gushed

"No thank you Ms. Karie, you're a pro out there. I can only hope that I have the honor of being your photographer again in the future." Abigail stated hopefully

"Actually Ms. Trenton, Karie and I will be involved in a storyline very soon so I expect we'll be back to take joint pictures." John stated charming

"Great I am looking forward to taking pictures of the two of you I can already feel the chemistry." Abigail stated cheerfully

_Friday:_

"So Karie, you ready to create your entrance?" John asked.

"Yea. What's it like? What can I expect?" Karie asked curiously.

"Um…they'll ask you a lot of questions about yourself." John stated

"Like what exactly?" Karie questioned.

"Oh just what kinds of stuff you like because they want your entrance to represent you, that's all, nothing to worry about. Besides, I'll be there with you." John stated with a smile. So the pair took off for the entrance creation studio and was greeted by the entrance creation director, Christian Carballo.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Karie, nice to see you Mr. John, are you ready to get started? Of course you are, have a seat, have a seat. You must be dying to get started on the process that will create the entrance that will stick with you for the majority of the time here in the WWE, and everybody will remember you by." Christian stated very quickly in a British accent.

"Um, yea, I guess I'm ready." Karie stated unsure of herself and Christian.

"Okay, now let's start with the basics my dear, what is your full name?" Christian asked

"Karie Rose, no middle name." Karie stated rather quickly

"Thank you, now what is or are your favorite colors?" Christian asked

"Um, green, pink…blue I guess." Karie stated

"Marvelous!" Christian stated off in his own world of creativity.

"What kind of music do you like dear?" Christian pried once more

"Um, fast, upbeat, dance-type music." Karie explained.

"Thank you dear, now have you ever heard of Kat DeLuna?" Christian asked

"Uh, yea, I've heard some of her music, why?" Karie questioned

"In particular, her song, _Run the Show_?" Christian wondered

"I love that song!" Karie gushed

"Where are you going with this, Christian?" John asked

"I was thinking that _Run the Show_ could be your entrance music, what do you think?" Christian asked.

"I love it!" Karie shrieked

"Yea, it fits her well." John complimented

"Okay well now that's taken care of, let's get to the presentation." Christian stated. Karie looked from Christian to John in confusion so Christian continued.

"What I mean dear, is the pictures that you want to be apart of your teletron, the moves you want to perform walking down the ramp and entering the ring. And even those you can't use because you're not wrestling for another week, am I right?" Christian stated directing his last question to John.

"He's right, you need a subtle entrance to start, and a hyped up one for when you're in action." John stated.

"Okay, let's get started." Karie stated

"All I have for pictures are the ones from Diva Search and the photo shoot, right?" Karie asked.

"Yes, and that's very good to start with." Christian stated. "Plus you could have a drum being played at the beginning as the light gets brighter. You could sing over certain parts of the song. And you could be dancing with a mystery man as silhouettes. It's all coming together." Christian brainstormed

"It all sounds great but where are we gonna find a mystery man on such short notice?" Karie asked.

"I'll give you three guesses who?" Christian teased. Karie looked at John and smiled.

"What? I'm not dancing!" John stated firmly.

"Please? No one will know that it's you because we will be silhouettes." Karie asked with an irresistible pout.

"Fine but I hope we don't have to dance for very long." John complained.

"Thank you!" Karie shrieked and kissed John on the cheek. After Christian made all of his ideas happen, he was pleased. Next it was time for Karie to decide how she would walk down the ramp.

"John, why do I have to know how I'm going to walk down the ramp beforehand?" Karie asked

"So that they can match it with your WWE personality, they want your style to match your teletron to match your look to match your walk." John explained

"I have an idea." Karie stated after listening to the song once more. Karie's idea worked for Christian and was approved. Karie and John prepared to leave.

"Thank you so much, Christian, for spending so much time and listening to my ideas." Karie stated

"Any time Miss Karie, Mr. John." Christian stated as the two superstars left the studio.

_Saturday:_

Karie was awakened by a kiss on the cheek by John.

"Good morning beautiful." John stated sweetly

"Good morning." Karie smiled

"Do you know what today is?" John asked

"The day I get my makeover?" Karie asked

"And the day I get to tickle you to death!" John screamed as he jumped over to where she was on the bed and began tickling her. Without noticing, John was stratling her. Inches from Karie's face, John pushed away a strand of hair. Not a second later the door opened and it was Michelle.

"Wow, am I interrupting something?" Michelle asked

"No!" Karie said in a defensive manner. "We were just having one of our famous tickle fights." Karie explained playfully pushing John.

"Yea, you want some too Michelle?" John teased

"No thanks John, I'm good." Michelle stated. "Hey stinky butt get in the shower, we gotta go to the stylist in an hour." She ordered.

"Okay, okay I'm going." Karie stated laughing as she walked to the shower. Karie got showered and dressed and the trio left for the salon.

"Are you Karie Rose, the new diva?" a hairdresser with short, red hair questioned.

"Yes, I am, and these are my friends John and Michelle." Karie explained

"As in John Cena and Michelle McCool?" the hairdresser asked

"Yea." John stated

"Who are you?" Michelle asked

"I'm Fayette Marshall, new stylist to the Divas, nice to meet you." Fayette introduced

"Nice to meet you Fayette." Karie stated

"You guys can call me Fay." She stated smiling. "So shall we get started?" Fay asked. Karie gave Michelle her purse and walked off with Fay.

"Take one last look at the Karie you know and love!" Karie teased as she was leaving.

Back in the hair dye room, Karie and Fay were deciding what color would be good for highlights and would compliment her already strawberry blond hair. They decided on a reddish, honey brown color and extensions. Her shoulder length, blond hair was now down to her chest (2006 JoJo, _The High Road_) and had reddish, honey brown highlights. Karie looked in the mirror and was stunned. Fay brought John and Michelle to see their friend's new hairstyle and they were in shock.

"You…you look…" Michelle stuttered

"Amazing." John finished her thought unable to stop staring.

"Thank you so much Fay, I love it!" Karie gushed

"No problem Karie, I'm here whenever you need me." Fay stated.

"Now you get to be told how to dress." Michelle joked as they walked out the door.

"Do I have to stay for this?" John whined in the car.

"Come on John, I mean how bad is it listening to an image consultant?" Karie asked

"Fine I'll stay for now, but I don't see why you need me there." John stated

"Because your one of my closest friends and I trust your opinion completely as I do Michelle's." Karie explained. The trio walked into the image consultant studio and was greeted by a short girl with long, dark brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Sky Leavitt, image consultant for the WWE, nice to meet you." Taylor stated quickly.

"Hi, I'm Karie, and this is John and Michelle." Karie introduced

"Who am I consulting?" Taylor asked almost rudely.

"Me." Karie stated. Taylor took Karie into a room with tons of outfits that were punk pretty and sexy punky and straight punky.

"I'm guessing the creative team wants you to be punky." Taylor stated chuckling.

"Yes we do, but we were thinking the cute punk next door." The head of the creative team stated walking into the room.

"Mrs. McMahon!" Taylor shrieked

"Mrs. Levesque!" Stephanie corrected. "Nice to meet you, Karie is it?" she stated putting out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Levesque." Karie stated accepting her gesture.

"Call me Stephanie, or Steph, whichever you prefer." Stephanie stated.

"Okay Steph, so I can choose any of the punky outfits?" Karie asked

"Yes, why don't you choose a flirty, punky one for your debut?" Stephanie suggested.

"Okay, can my friends help me choose?" Karie asked

"Of course, hello Michelle, John." Steph greeted as she was leaving.

"You guys will help me, right?" Karie asked

"Of course Kar." Michelle stated.

"What can I help you with, I'm a guy?" John whined.

"Exactly, and she has to look flirty so tell her was outfit would make you wanna flirt with her." Michelle stated

"Honestly, anyone of these outfits would." John stated as Karie blushed.

"How bout this one?" Karie asked as she walked out in a plaid light and dark green skirt with a black belt. The top was sports bra cut, short sleeved and black with light green accents.

"It's perfect, I love it, how bout you John?" Michelle asked.

"Beautiful." John stated in a trancelike tone.

"Hey, you wanna go out shopping?" Michelle asked.

"I am so tired, all I wanna do is go to bed. Can I take a rain check though?" Karie asked

"Sure girlie, any time." Michelle stated sweetly. The three of them piled into the car and they went back to the hotel. John dropped off Michelle at her room.

"Bye you guys, see you Monday night." Michelle called out.

"Bye" "See ya" John and Karie stated at the same time.

"It's been a long day." Karie sighed as they arrived in their hotel room.

"You're telling me! I'm ready for bed." John stated yawning. They both got into their beds and fell asleep instantly.

_Sunday:_

John woke up to the sight of Karie's smiling face.

"Good morning." John sleepily stated

"Hey sleepyhead, can you do me a favor?" Karie asked sweetly

"Depends what it is." John teased

"Can you take me to the arena so I can practice my entrance?" Karie asked

"Why, you had it down the other day?" John questioned

"Because that was in the studio not the arena and it's my first time, come on, please?" Karie begged with her irresistible pout.

"Fine, we'll go in a few hours." John stated turning over to fall back asleep.

"No now, it's already noon!" Karie demanded.

"Fine, get your stuff." John stated defeated. The pair went straight to the arena and John stood in the ring pretending to be Lillian Garcia.

"And introducing from Toledo, Ohio, Karie Rose!" John stated as _Run the Show_ started and Karie appeared at the top of the ramp. Karie blew kisses at the crowd and walked down the ramp, favoring the sides to slap hands with the imaginary fans. Karie stepped into the ring and posed for each angle of the crowd, blowing more kisses their way.

"How'd I do?" Karie asked

"Great, the crowd will definitely love you." John stated

"Hey wanna have a fake match?" Karie asked eagerly

"Who? Between me and you? Nah." John answered blowing off the idea.

"Why, you afraid? Is the Chain Gang Soldier afraid of big bad Kar Bear?" Karie teased throwing fake punches.

"Why would I be afraid?" John teased back as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around. The two were laughing their heads off so they didn't notice the sudden appearance of Mr. McMahon.

"Ms. Rose, Mr. Cena, I have you script for tomorrow night. Feel free to ad lib a little but don't forget the major points that must be addressed. See you both tomorrow night." Vince stated exiting the ring.

"I can't believe it!" Karie stated looking around the stands.

"Can't believe what?" John asked.

"Tomorrow, these stands will be full; tomorrow I'm debuting on Raw!" Karie stated.

"Yep, tomorrow it's all about you." John stated as he placed a soft kiss to her cheek. Karie simply smiled still looking around.

**Next Chapter: Karie's debut!**


	5. Karie's Debut!

**A/N: Heyy a new chapter for ya hope you enjoy it. Srry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Karie.**

Chapter 5: Debut

Backstage Karie was pacing back and forth and Michelle and Maria were attempting to calm her down.

"I'm so nervous, what if I mess up?" Karie worried

"You get to introduce the hottest superstar in the WWE who also happens to be your best friend." Michelle pointed out

"So what's the problem?" Maria questioned. "Relax and just let the words flow."

"And if it helps just focus on John, you know he'll be with you so you'll be fine." Michelle reassured

"Okay guys, thanks. I'll try." Karie stated as a tech guy came by

"Um Ms. Rose, the commercial will be over in about a minute and you need to be in the ring when the camera comes back." The tech guy, Tom, stated

"Oh…okay thanks." Karie stated nervously

"You know who you're introducing and interviewing right?" Tom asked

"Yes, the champ John Cena." Karie stated smiling as she walked through the curtain and to the ring. The camera came back and was on Karie inside the ring. Karie was wearing the outfit she picked with the help of her friends.

"I have the honor of introducing the WWE Champion, John Cena." Karie stated as _The Time is Now_ started and John appeared at the top of the ramp. John did his usual entrance and made his way to the ring. John grabbed a mic after entering the ring and entertaining the crowd for a few minutes.

"First I'd like to say on behalf of the entire locker room, welcome to Raw, the best show in sports entertainment." John stated as the crowd got louder.

"Thank you." Karie smiled at him and took a deep breath. "Now would you please tell me your thoughts on your title defense at Survivor Series?"

"At this year's Survivor Series I will be putting my title on the line against John Bradshaw Layfield." John started sarcastically to get a rise out of the crowd. "I'm not gonna lie, JBL's a brawler, a tough guy who hates to lose, and his Clothesline from Hell is well from hell so it hurts." He went on making the crowd excited. "Now most of you must be thinking that if he hits that finisher, my title will be gone right?" the crowd was starting to question John's little speech. "Well there's only one problem with that, my finishers, my moves, my determination not to give up. You see JBL can be the best there is to beat but I've got the title, and I'm not ready to give it up. JBL…" John started but was interrupted by _Longhorn_, and a fuming JBL marching down to the ring with a mic as the crowd booed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" JBL asked sarcastically

"I think I'm John Cena, the WWE Champion." John answered mockingly. The crowd cheered and Karie giggled.

"I am a self-made millionaire with my own stocks on Wall Street and you are just a kid from the streets who talks smack and can't afford better clothes." JBL insulted

"Wow, and yet I'm the one with the title." John stated mockingly. Karie giggled more and JBL got even madder.

"I am going to beat that title out of you even if I have to leave you motionless. See I get what I want and I want that title you have. So if you're not going to give it to me I'm going to have to take it from you." JBL went on ranting

"Karie, could you hold this for a sec?" John asked politely handing his title and mic to her and motioning for her to back up.

John kicked JBL in his stomach which made him drop his mic. John lifted JBL over his shoulders and slammed him down on the mat. Karie handed him back his mic and the title.

"JBL…go ahead and try." John stated holding his title up high taunting JBL.

Backstage John and Karie were talking on their way to his locker room.

"Wow that was even cooler than I thought." Karie gushed

"Yeah its pretty fun isn't it?" John asked

"Yeah totally! You were great." Karie answered

"So were you, you sounded so professional." John stated. "I'm proud of you girl." Karie blushed as John put his arm around her.

When they were walking, Karie happened to hit the arm of the French Canadian, Maryse, who wasn't happy about her loss to Maria.

"Watch where you're going newbie!" Maryse screeched with her trademark accent.

"I'm sorry miss, wait…is that you Maryse?" Karie questioned

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Maryse answered rudely

"No…nothing…nothing at all." Karie stated taken aback at the answer of the diva.

"Weirdo!" Maryse scoffed walking away.

John and Karie continued to his locker room where Michelle was waiting for them.

"Hey guys! Great job shutting JBL up John." Michelle stated.

"Thanks Michelle and good job in your match against Melina." John stated.

"Awe thanks John, so where are you guys headed?" Michelle asked.

"Just to change and then to the hotel I guess, maybe dinner." John answered.

"Oh cool, mind if I tag along?" Michelle asked sweetly.

"Of course you can!" Karie answered.

Michelle and Karie sat on the couch as John took a shower. When John came out refreshed, the girls were feeling lazy so John decided to scare them into moving. John hid behind the couch unnoticed and jumped up asking who was ready to leave. Michelle laughed until she was red in the face but Karie had revenge on her mind. When they arrived at the hotel, John sat on the bed looking off in a daydream when suddenly Karie jumped on his back. Surprised, John grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulder onto his lap. All three superstars started laughing.

"I got you!" Karie cheered through her laughter.

"Oh yeah cuz it looks like I've got you!" John laughed harder as he tightened his grip on her waist. Karie squirmed and Michelle kept on laughing until her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Dave! Nothing much just hanging out with John and Karie." Michelle continued to talk with Batista on the phone.

Meanwhile Karie relaxed on John's lap and now had her head resting on his chest.

"Now what?" John asked.

"I guess we wait for her to stop talking to lover boy haha." Karie answered.

"You really think they're into each other?" John asked. A flirtatious giggle from Michelle gave John his answer.

"Maybe we should invite him over and order pizza." John suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Michelle, tell him to come over." Karie instructed.

"Um Dave do you wanna come over for pizza?" Michelle asked hopefully.

Michelle instantly got a big smile on her face as she gave him the room number and hung up the phone.

"He said he'll be right over!" Michelle said still smiling.

"Hey guys. Have you ordered yet?" Dave stated hugging Michelle and Karie and giving John dap.

"Nope, but is pepperoni okay for everyone?" John asked calling it up.

A half an hour later none other than the Legend Killer walked through the door with two pizzas in his arms. A smiley Kelly Kelly followed behind him with soda.

"Hey guys, did someone order pizza?" Randy laughed and put the pizza down on the table.

"We ordered a pizza not a superstar!" Karie laughed as she got up and gave Kelly a hug.

"I had nothing to do with it I just came along for the ride." Kelly answered smiling as she gave Michelle a hug.

"Care to explain how you got our pizza?" John asked.

Randy gave dap to Dave and John before explaining himself.

"Kelly and I were walking through the lobby when I got asked for John Cena's room number. Now naturally I decided to help, especially because it involved food." Randy laughed.

"Let's dig in!" Michelle stated.

They all ate the pizza and talked for another four hours before Michelle, Dave, Randy and Kelly decided to leave.

"See you tomorrow for the Smack down taping?" John questioned Dave.

"Yea see ya then. Michelle, Karie, are you coming too?" Dave asked.

"Of course" "Wouldn't miss it" Michelle and Karie stated simultaneously.

"Besides, I have a 6 man tag match so I have to." Michelle teased.

"Oh yea that's right Michelle, we're on the same team." Kelly stated excitedly.

"Byes" were heard throughout the room as John and Karie were left alone once again.

"Why are you guys going to Smack down again?" Karie asked.

"Because Survivor Series is on Sunday and we need interpromotional matches for momentum. Everyone in a match on Smack down is involved in a match on Sunday. In fact Dave and I are tag team partners on different title paths." John explained.

"Oh cool. I guess I will stay backstage and watch with Torrie right?" Karie wondered.

"Sounds like a good idea and Michelle and I will be there when we're not preparing for our matches." John comforted.

Before getting under the covers of the full sized bed, John kissed Karie on her forehead.

"See you bright and early tomorrow." John teased smiling.

"You're mean!" Karie whined turning over and putting the covers over her face.

John got in bed laughing to himself about Karie's behavior.

**Next Chapter: **Friday Night Smack down and Survivor Series.


	6. Taking Over Friday Nights

A/N: guysss im backkkk lolz here is the long awaited newest chapter of "In Her Shadow" hope I didn't lose u guys n hope u enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept Karie and the idea

Chapter 6: Taking Over Friday Nights

In the locker room Karie, Torrie, and Michelle were on the couch watching the boys' tag match.

"I hope they win." Karie stated

"They're awesome of course they will." Torrie stated laughing

"Come on Dave get up! Don't let Edge taunt you." Michelle spoke

JBL dragged the Ref's attention away from the ring and Edge gave Batista a low blow. John rushed into the ring and knocked Edge down but JBL found his way away from the Ref and closelined John who was left motionless. Edge then tried to pin Batista but Matt Hardy came down to the ring and stared at Edge then speared John disqualifying the team of Edge and JBL.

"And the winners of this match due to a disqualification are the team of Batista and John Cena!" the Ref stated

"Woo hoo!" all three girls cheered and rushed to go see their friends

Torrie however opted out of a hug because she was starting to feel a little sick.

"Congrats!" Karie stated giving John a big hug

"Good job! I knew you could do it." Michelle stated hugging Dave

"I didn't really do anything cept get my butt kicked and wait for Matt." Dave chuckled

"I believe it was me who got my butt kicked, Dave; I got a Close line From Hell and got speared by Matt." John explained

"Nicely done Matt" Dave joked high fiving Matt

"Ay!" John whined

A moment later the lovely Brie Bella joined the group.

"Hey guys!" Brie stated cheerfully

"Hey Brie" everyone stated simultaneously

"Hey great job in your match guys" Brie gushed "And speaking of matches Michelle we gotta go."

"Oh yea now it's my turn to kick butt" Michelle stated "Wish me luck"

"Good luck girlie" Karie

Torrie's face was starting to look greenish and she had her hand on her stomach but no one noticed and she didn't mention it.

"Hit Jillian very hard for me" John stated laughing

"You don't need luck 'Chelle" Dave stated making her blush

The girls left which left everyone else to go back into the locker room to watch the match

"The following match is a 6 diva tag match set for one fall." Lillian Garcia stated

The 12 ladies gathered at the gorilla position and awaited the music to begin. Soon [Strong and Sexy] began to play and half the ladies started down the ramp.

"Entering first the team of Kelly Kelly, the Bella Twins, Michelle, Melina and the Divas Champion Gail Kim"

All 6 ladies entered the ring and waved to the fans on the four sides of the ring. Before long [Glamazon] started and the rest of the divas in the match filed out.

"And their opponents, the team of Jillian Hall, Layla, Maryse, Katie Lea, Rosa Mendes and the Women's Champion, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix"

Jillian decided to start the match and Kelly decided to take her on. They locked up and Kelly quickly gained the upper hand until Jillian counted a move and managed to drag Kelly to her corner where Katie Lea tagged herself in. Katie continued the attack on Kelly and it was looking bad but out of nowhere Kelly reversed a pin and went for a cover. Katie kicked out but there was enough distance for Kelly to get to her corner and tag in a Bella. Nikki went on attack mode and with one glance to Brie dragged her to the corner. Nikki tagged Brie who climbed to the top rope so that the twins could double team Katie, which they did. Nikki rolled out of the ring as Brie went for the cover but Maryse broke up the count. Michelle jumped into the ring and attacked Maryse. Then Rosa went after Melina and Layla went after her ex friend Kelly. Jillian found Nikki outside of the ring as this chaos continued. Eventually Beth entered the ring where she met Gail and they had a stare down. Michelle baseball kicked Maryse out of the ring and then helped Kelly push Layla out of the ring too. Melina tricked Rosa into falling over the ropes. Brie found Nikki and they gave Jillian a double dropkick then climbed into the ring. Gail grabbed a mic and spoke directly to Beth.

"My team's still standing, where's yours?" Gail stated smugly holding up the hands of Michelle and Kelly who were nearest to her.

Michelle held up Melina's hand and Kelly held up the hand of Nikki who was holding up Brie's hand. The whole team stood in victory. As they cut to commercial everyone went backstage and parted ways. Karie rushed to give Michelle a big congratulation hug.

"Omg you were amazing girlie!" Karie shouted

"Hey it's my turn to give the lovely lady a hug" Dave stated giving Michelle a bear hug

Suddenly Torrie got a bad feeling in her stomach and ran to the bathroom and ended up throwing up. Michelle and Karie went to check on her.

"Tor are you ok? Are you sick?" the girls both asked

"I don't know I've never felt this sick before." Torrie stated

"Ok I'm going to call Stacy and we're gonna get you better ok girl?" Michelle stated whipping out her cell phone

"Hey Stace its Michelle, something's wrong with Torrie we're gonna take her to the hospital ok. Do you and Nick want to meet us there?" she spoke

Torrie's roommate Stacy Keibler and boyfriend Nick Mitchell agreed to meet them at the nearest hospital. Dave hopped into the driver's seat of one of the rental cars while John rode shotgun and Karie and Michelle put Torrie in between them so they could comfort her.

"Hang in there Tor" Karie stated as Torrie reached down to hold her stomach

The 5 superstars arrived and stated their case and after a few minutes of convincing, they were told a doctor would be with them shortly. 5 minutes later the doctor called Torrie into the room and left the superstars in the waiting room to worry. A half an hour later Stacy and Nick arrived and joined the superstars in the waiting room. Luckily within minutes the doctor came out and said that Torrie asked for Nick so he followed the doctor into Torrie's room.

"Tor so are you okay? Doctor is she okay?" Nick asked worriedly

"I'll let her tell you" the Doctor stated with a smirk

"Sweetie what's wrong please tell me?" Nick begged

Torrie whispered the doctor's diagnosis into Nick's ear and his face showed shock.

"Go get the others" Torrie stated solemnly

Nick called the other superstars into the room and they circled around Torrie's bed.

"Guys there is something wrong with me…" everyone looked at each other worried as she said this

And that's where I cut this chapter lolz I know a cliffhanger im sorry but it fit. So you know what you gotta do read and reply so I can put up the next chapter. Until next time

Peace and Love

Calisa


	7. Author's Note

**Hello all. I'm so sorry it seems I've given up on this story…it's just I stopped watching wrestling so I lost interest in writing and reading about wrestling.**

**I read through the story though and thought that maybe I should tie up some loose ends, you know let everyone know where this was headed. Even offer the story to someone if they'd like to continue it. **

**So here it goes…**

**John and Karie do like each other a lot and there were dates in the future**

**Torrie's diagnosis is that she is pregnant**

**Michelle and Dave end up going on dates as well**

**Randy and Kelly continue to be cute**

**Karie ended up feuding with Jillian**

**The biggest secret of all is the meaning behind the title…**

"**In Her Shadow"**

**Karie was living in someone's shadow, her older sister who was a diva.**

**Karie moved away from home to join OVW to learn to wrestle.**

**She did not give OVW or the WWE her whole name.**

**Karie Rose is actually Karie Rose Stratigias.**

**Her older sister is Patricia Anne Stratigias, Trish Stratus.**

**If anyone would like to pick up this story and continue it all I ask is that you PM me first.**

**Thank you again to everyone that reviewed my very first story.**

**-Sorceress of Magic 15 aka Cali**


End file.
